


Bump in the Night

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Hand Jobs, Impotence, Life Debt, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: When Severus is begrudgingly paired with Hagrid to rebuild Hogwarts, he isn't prepared for the onslaught of desire the large man stirs in him.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my ever-ready beta, BrandonStrayne, for being a constant source of inspiration and motivation. I also want to shout-out Gnarf, who felt as giddily disgusted as I did with this idea. And last, but not least, this idea would not have come to life without Frank, who thought he was making an off-hand joke and instead inspired this illustrious pairing. :)

Severus Snape sat by the fire in the staff room sipping a scalding cup of tea. He glanced at the _Tempus_ hovering in the corner of the room and scoffed—of course the oaf was late. He planned to give him exactly 45 seconds more to arrive before leaving and telling Minerva he would not work with someone so inconsiderate. 

In truth, Severus was quite glad that Hagrid was late. He thought Minerva’s plan to pair up teachers from rival houses to work on repairing Hogwarts in the name of ‘unity’ was complete bollocks. Severus, of all people, felt he had more than proved himself in the name of unity, but alas, Minerva was insistent. 

He did have to admit that he and Hagrid were the best suited faculty members to attend to the task in which they had been assigned: mending relations with the humanoid creatures in the Forbidden Forest and clearing out any creatures with malicious intent. 

As the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus was more than qualified for the task, but even he had to begrudgingly admit that Hagrid’s familiarity with the forest and its inhabitants would go a long way toward making their task easier. Nevertheless, he would still have preferred to work alone.

He had now given three entire minutes to waiting on Hagrid and he was officially done with it. He stood and swallowed the last gulp of his still too-hot tea before levitating the cup to the replenishing tray and smoothing his robes in preparation to leave. He was nearly to the door when the blasted thing swung violently open, forcing him to jump back so as to not be hit.

“Sorry ‘bout that! Found a flobberworm in th’ corridor. I couldn’ leave the fella there,” Hagrid said as he bustled into the staff room and headed to the tea tray. He didn’t seem to notice that Severus had nearly been a casualty of his brutish entrance, or that he was obviously preparing to leave. “Tea?” Hagrid asked, his back still turned. 

“I think not. You’re late.” 

“Oi Snape, I tol’ ya ‘bout the worm. He’da been crushed! Besides, I don’ reckon this will take long.” Hagrid finally turned around and leaned against the counter, which creaked under his weight, while he held a ridiculously small teacup pinched between his thumb and forefinger. 

Severus attempted to send him his most contemptuous look, but when he turned to face Hagrid full on he was stopped short by the sight in front of him. Hagrid’s casual lean against the counter caused his trousers to pull tight across his crotch; normally this wouldn’t even register with Severus, but this bulge was just... _begging_ for attention.

A brief image of himself caressing that bulge—with both hands, obviously—flashed in his mind and Severus couldn’t keep the look of intrigued horror from crossing his face. 

“Wha’?” Hagrid asked, sloshing the last dregs of his tea into his mouth.

Severus mentally shook himself. “Nothing. Let’s discuss our approach, shall we?”

~

That night, as Severus poured himself a snifter of whiskey, he allowed himself to go back to that scene in the staff room. Thankfully, his meeting with Hagrid had been short and he had been successful in keeping himself busy for the rest of the day so he didn’t have to think about it before he was ready. In his mind’s eye, he tried to calculate what size a hard dick would be if it created _that big_ of a bulge while flaccid. 

He couldn’t stop the mantra any longer: Hagrid’s cock. Hagrid’s large cock. Hagrid’s very large cock. Hagrid’s bigger-than-I’ve-ever-seen cock. 

Severus cursed himself as he settled into his stuffed chair by the fire and had to adjust his own hard cock. He couldn’t stand Hagrid—that certainly hadn’t changed—but standing wasn't a prerequisite for what he wanted from the man now. That activity would be best performed horizontally, or bent over a desk, or held aloft by his great, burly arms.

Severus tried to think back to what could possibly have caused his obsession with large cocks, but he was at a loss. It just happened. One day he was a teen and experimenting with self-pleasure and the next thing he knew he was transfiguring larger and larger objects to give him the satisfaction of truly being stuffed.

Even as he set his empty snifter on the side table and pushed his robes aside to free his leaking cock, he burned with shame. He held his hand out and an impossibly large dildo flew into it from his bedchamber. He cast a few spells (cleansing, loosening, lubrification) and leaned forward to position the dildo at his entrance. 

He muffled a screech as he sank down on the enormous dildo in one push and immediately began bouncing on it, wanking his cock with the ferocity of a young man. All the while, that bulge and the image of him fondling it filled his mind.

Well…he was royally and truly fucked. 

~*~

Grumbling the entire way, Severus made his way across the grounds of Hogwarts to Hagrid’s hut at the edge of the forest. A small shiver raced down his spine and he clutched his cloak tighter about him, the descending fall sun doing very little to warm the grounds. Severus had hoped Hagrid would be ready and waiting for him out front so they could begin immediately, but of course, he wasn’t. 

Rolling his eyes, Severus approached Hagrid’s hut and rapped sharply on the scrubbed wood door. He scoffed disdainfully when the giant mutt Hagrid insisted on keeping around started barking madly. He heard Hagrid shouting indistinctly before the door opened and he slipped outside, swiftly closing the door behind him.

Severus’s breath caught in his throat. Instead of the usual giant moleskin coat that covered all semblance of shape, Hagrid was sporting a tight pair of russet leather trousers that clung to every swell and dip of his legs, tapering down and disappearing into a new set of hiking boots. Severus’s eyes trailed slowly back up the length of the half-giant—purposely skipping the outrageous bulge that seemed to be stretching the leather (and his sanity) to its limit—and took in his matching leather vest over a light cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled to just under his elbow. 

His hair was pulled back into a messy bun and it looked as if he had actually brushed and oiled his beard. His rugged look was completed with a large crossbow strapped across his back. Severus clenched his jaw as arousal and anger pulsed through his veins. _What did this brute think he was doing, dressing like some handsome explorer?_

“Tha’ what yer wearin’?” Hagrid asked as he noticeably looked Severus up and down, clearly not impressed with what he saw.

“Obviously. I was unaware the Forbidden Forest had a dress code.” Severus turned a contemptuous glare toward Hagrid. “These robes were good enough to wear while fighting for Dumbledore; I assume they are good enough to walk through a forest.”

“Don’ be so prickly. Ye’ve got fine robes, they’ll just catch is all.” The two men stared at each other for a few beats before Hagrid shrugged. “Suit yerself.” He turned and began heading into the forest, leaving Severus to scramble to catch up.

~

Severus huffed in annoyance as he once again struggled to pull his robe from a particularly clingy bush. Already Hagrid was farther ahead than Severus was strictly comfortable with. Not that he was afraid of the forest—far from it—he just didn’t want to get separated in case the oaf came into a bit of magic he couldn’t handle. 

He managed to get himself free from the bush and scurried unceremoniously after Hagrid, nearly reaching him before he was yanked roughly backwards, a loud yelp escaping him before he could control himself. 

“Blasted, bloody shrub!” he yelled even as his feet left the forest floor and he was thrashed around roughly. His teeth knocked together as he was whipped back and forth and he tried to get his bearings enough to cast something, anything, to get himself free from the thrashing ivy but his brain was already addled and he couldn’t seem to concentrate. 

His vision began to tunnel inward and he felt his wand slip from his fingers; he meant to catch it but his hand didn’t obey him. He struggled to stay conscious but even his iron will couldn’t overcome the violent sloshing of his brain and darkness took him.

Severus became aware of two things simultaneously: his head felt as if it had been cleaved in two, and he was bent in half and smushed against something solid and warm. His stomach twisted nauseatingly and he realized a third thing: he was moving. 

He tried to crack one eye open to gather his bearings, but at the first hint of light, the pain in his head became a white-hot poker that made his stomach roil. 

“Don’ try ter move, yer nearly there anyhow.” 

Severus groaned when he recognized Hagrid’s voice. He cracked an eye open again, this time prepared to withstand the pain, to gain his bearings. He recognized the stairwell leading to the hospital wing and realized Hagrid had obviously carried him out of the forest, through the school, and up to the hospital wing. 

He couldn’t imagine how many people must have seen his lanky limbs jutting out of Hagrid’s large form—he was never going to be able to live this down. The pain in his head ratcheted up again and he gladly succumbed to the waiting darkness.

~*~

For the second time in as many weeks, Severus found himself trudging across the grounds towards Hagrid’s hut. He had debated doing this for a couple of days but ultimately decided that he did, in fact, owe the man a life debt, so the least he could do was acknowledge it and thank him. 

Shaking his head at the absurd situation, he knocked on Hagrid’s door and waited. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep a neutral face as he heard Hagrid’s dog barking and Hagrid shouting equally loudly for the dog to be quiet.

“Snape? Wha’ yer doin’ here?” Hagrid asked. His expression wasn’t welcoming, but it also wasn’t hostile.

Severus took a deep breath and stepped to the side, indicating towards a large barrel that he had been levitating behind him. “I wanted to,” he couldn’t stop his lip curling in distaste, “ _thank_ you for disentangling me from the ivy.” He paused to straighten out his face and swallow his pride. “And for transporting me to the hospital ward, no matter how... _humble_ your means of doing so.”

The two men stood staring at each other for an awkward moment, each apparently waiting for the other to say something.

Finally, Severus huffed in annoyance, “In any case, I brought you a barrel of whiskey. Enjoy.” He turned quickly to leave Hagrid’s stoop, already planning to go to his rooms to drown himself in his own whiskey in the hopes of wiping this from his memory when Hagrid finally spoke.

“Well you outta stay for a cup, don’ ya think?”

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. “Excuse me?”

“Seems only right, yeah? Tha’ barrel’s big even fer me. Come in.” Hagrid didn’t wait for an answer, he simply stepped past Severus, grabbed the barrel as if it were a feather, and then disappeared into his hut, leaving his door wide open.

Severus stood immobilized while his brain whirled with a myriad of excuses he could use to get out of this. Unfortunately, he couldn’t come up with anything good enough to turn down a cup of whiskey from a man that had saved his life so he bitterly turned and trudged into the hut. 

Hagrid had already tapped the barrel by the time Severus entered and was currently filling a mug. Severus stood awkwardly in the doorway until Hagrid turned and chuckled. “The table’s a good a place as any I s’pose,” he said while gesturing with his free hand for Severus to sit. 

Severus stared at the table disdainfully. It was uneven and unstained and he was positive Hagrid had made it himself but he had committed to this drink so he picked the least sorry-looking chair and sat stiffly on the edge. 

He jumped when Hagrid slammed the mug he had just finished filling directly in front of him. The mug had looked perfectly normal in Hagrid’s large hand but now that it was sitting in front of him, Severus realized it had to hold at least a quart and Hagrid had filled it over halfway—with whiskey. 

Severus was about to protest the enormous amount of alcohol when Hagrid flopped into the chair opposite him, his mug filled nearly to the top. He took a long pull from the drink and Severus noted that he barely even grimaced as he gulped the sharp, burning liquor and he wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or concerned. 

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at him as he set his mug down and Severus tsked in indignation before picking up his mug, which was entirely too heavy to be practical, and taking a modest sip of the drink; at least he had brought good whiskey.

“Wan’ anythin’ ta eat?” Hagrid asked.

It was Severus’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Hagrid. “No, I think not. I shouldn’t stay long,” he said, glancing wistfully at the door. 

“Nonsense. No classes t’morrow.” Hagrid took another satisfied gulp from his mug as if he had laid out some intricate reasoning.

“Yes, well, _some_ of us prefer to use our free time a little more judiciously than drinking entire nights away.” Severus lifted his nose in the air so he could stare down it at Hagrid in an attempt to really bring home his point. 

The giant oaf just threw his head back, laughing as if Severus had said the funniest sentence on earth.

“Ya really need ter lighten up, Snape.” As if to drive his own point home, Hagrid drained half the contents of his mug, slammed it on the table and belched unceremoniously before turning a wide smile to Severus. 

Severus twitched and closed his eyes as a memory of himself riding a large dildo while imagining sucking this man’s cock flashed in his mind. His stomach turned and he briefly thought he might sick up on the floor, but his traitorous mind had other ideas as pictures of Hagrid’s bulge in the staff room, his tight leather trousers, his messy bun and well-tamed beard flashed through in quick succession. 

Suddenly Severus wasn’t nauseated; he was aroused. He shuddered again and decided a long pull of whiskey wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. 

~

“So ye’ve never had fun in...in yer life is wha’ I’m hearin’!” Hagrid hiccuped and swayed in his seat. He was at the bottom of his second mug of whiskey and was getting even sloppier than usual. Severus was horrified to learn he didn’t mind so much that Hagrid was getting sloppy. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the near-quart of whiskey he had already consumed or actual good company, but he wasn’t entirely hating how his evening was going. It had been a while since he had just let loose. “No, no, no. I have fun, I just prefer it to be a bit more...personalized.” He swallowed a snort as he thought about the meaning behind his words: wanking. He liked wanking.

“Wha’ you do then? I’ve ne’er seen yeh out.” Hagrid’s brows drew together in an amusing caricature of confusion and Severus had to work harder to contain his growing amusement.

“I don’t usually go out; I keep plenty of toys at home.” 

“Like chess sets or…” Hagrid went silent as he tried to remember other toys. 

This time, Severus was not able to hold in the snort. He clamped his hands over his mouth to stop the noise, much to Hagrid’s delight. The half-giant roared with laughter and stood to fill both their mugs again.

Once he returned to the table, Severus resumed talking, a mischievous glint in his eye. “My toys are more of the... _adult_ persuasion…” he trailed off and looked expectantly at Hagrid, surely the man understood what he was saying. 

Hagrid looked as if he was trying very hard to understand and, while thinking, he lifted his mug for another gulp—in the middle of which the shoe apparently dropped and his eyes went comically wide and he slammed his mug down as he began choking on the liquid. 

Severus was pleased he was able to get such an extreme reaction out of the other man and he sipped his whiskey haughtily, still staring across the table with a smirk on his face. 

Once Hagrid had recovered from the coughing fit, he noticeably avoided eye contact with Severus and attempted to change the topic.

“My, my, my. It seems we have struck a nerve with our normally fearless gamekeeper.” Hagrid kept his eyes down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but Severus was too far in the drink to properly read his body language; he thought they were still ribbing each other in good fun. “Has our adventurer not even explored his own body?” he continued to tease.

“Hard to explore when yer cock won’t always cooperate,” he mumbled under his breath while grabbing his mug again and downing half of it.

Severus was so wrapped up in his own joke he didn't immediately understand what Hagrid was trying to say and continued chuckling. When he realized that Hagrid still looked miserable, the words clicked into place and he gasped loudly. "You mean you can't...complete yourself?"

"I don' think I want ter talk about this anymore," Hagrid hedged.

Severus sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out the emotion that was currently flooding his system: pity...horror...sympathy?

“You know, there are things that can be done for...a variety of problems.” 

“I don’ need help if tha’s what yer sayin’” Hagrid took another gulp of his drink and finally met Severus’s eye, his jaw jutting forward as if in challenge.

Severus considered Hagrid shrewdly. Normally he couldn’t care less if someone wanted to live their life in misery—Merlin knew he found it a fond friend—but he truly couldn’t bear the thought of that gorgeous bulge going to waste.

“Hagrid, I’m a Potions Master that currently owes you a life debt. It wouldn’t be charity for me to make something to fix whatever it is that ails you, it would be repaying a debt that is already owed.” 

Hagrid appeared to be thinking over Severus’s offer. “So, yeh can fix anything?”

Severus concentrated hard to remember the various potions that could fix sexual related problems. They weren’t part of his normal repertoire, but he _was_ a master potioneer, if only he hadn’t had so much to drink.

Finally, his befuddled brain supplied the potions he knew he could make. “I can’t fix everything, but I can brew cures for premature ejaculation, delayed ejaculation, impotence—I even know some that can heighten sensations, some that heighten output—”

Hagrid held up his hand to stop Severus. “I don’ know wha’ yer sayin’—look, can yeh make my prick stay hard?” Hagrid’s cheeks were flushed more than the drink alone could account for but his eyes were hard and sure.

“Impotence. Yes, I can fix that.” Severus lifted his mug and took a slow sip of whiskey, his eyes never leaving Hagrid’s. He knew his cheeks were flushed now too, and he knew Hagrid noticed; he was thankful, however, that Hagrid couldn’t see his swollen, flushed cock throbbing under the table.

“Right. Okay.” Hagrid nodded as if to reassure himself of his decision. Severus leaned back in his seat and took another swig of whiskey, pleased that he would be able to repay his life debt so quickly, and if he was honest with himself, pleased that he would be the person responsible for getting that dick hard.

~*~

_1 month later_

Severus completed the last quarter-stir that the Impotence Potion required and then used his wand to siphon the liquid from the cauldron and into the twelve waiting vials. He stoppered each vial and then carefully packed them in a felt-lined box that was charmed with all the necessary stabilization spells to keep the potion active for a full year. Hagrid would simply need to take one potion per month and that should allow him to get hard any time he wanted. 

Severus’s gut clenched in desire as the thought of Hagrid hard flowed over his mind. He cast a _Tempus_ —9:01 p.m.—Hagrid should still be awake. Despite his misgivings (or was it excitement?) he grabbed the box of vials and rushed out of his office, afraid that if he paused to think for even a moment that he would change his mind. 

He shivered as he exited the front entrance and was hit with a blast of cold air. Winter was fast approaching and already the nights were unbearable without proper protection. He cast a Warming Charm over himself and picked up his pace, eager to get into the cosier warmth of Hagrid’s place. 

Severus reached Hagrid’s front garden just as the man himself was rounding the corner from behind his hut. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun again, which somehow even made his moleskin overcoat look tolerable, and his cheeks were rosy from the cold. His horrid mutt was trailing behind him and, to Severus’s horror, the mutt didn’t even bark at him, he simply padded over and stuck his freezing nose into Severus’s free hand.

“Would ya look at that!” Hagrid shouted. “Fang likes ya!” Severus’s lip curled in distaste and he gently pushed the offending beast away.

“I’ve brought your...potions.” Severus mentally chided himself as he felt his cheeks pink. He wasn’t this type of person in general and he _certainly_ wasn’t this type of person around Hagrid.

“Wan’ ter come in for a bit?” Hagrid asked as he set down a bucket filled with a plant that looked suspiciously like Muggle cannabis. Severus considered declining the offer but his head had already nodded a curt ‘yes’ and he was walking toward the door before his brain had a chance to catch up. 

He told himself it was just to explain the administration of the potion and the importance of keeping them in the box. “I can’t stay long,” he drawled, attempting to sound nonchalant. Thank Merlin the oaf was as oblivious as all Gryffindors and didn’t notice the hitch in Severus’s breath and the slight shake in his hands as he set the box on the table. 

He really should have wanked before coming here.

“Sure. Quick drink won’ hurt ya though,” said Hagrid, setting down a mug (“regular” sized Severus noted) of whiskey in front of him.

Severus eyed the mug. “This is new.” He picked it up and lazily took a sip while staring at Hagrid over the rim of his cup. It was hard to tell since Hagrid was still ruddy from the cold, but Severus could have sworn that he was blushing.

“Yeah well, thought it’d be good ter have for company.” Hagrid sank into the chair opposite Severus and took a long swig from his large mug, purposely avoiding eye contact.

Severus noted that Hagrid was wearing the russet leather vest and trouser outfit from before and he had to bite his cheek from groaning. He thought he should just leave now as he didn’t think anything good would come of his continued presence in Hagrid’s company.

He gulped down the majority of his mug and, grimacing, shifted the box toward Hagrid, gesturing at him to open it. Still not making eye contact, Hagrid opened the box and took in the contents. He ran one finger over the soft velvet of the interior, much more gently than Severus would have imagined he could. 

He cleared his throat. “Right. So, this is a year’s worth of potions. You must keep them in the box as it is charmed to keep them stable—meaning they won’t be effective if you remove them—and you just need to take one per month. That’s it.” Severus swallowed down the last of his whiskey and stood to leave; he knew he would regret his actions if he stayed longer. 

He patted down his robes, trying to ensure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, and then looked to Hagrid to deploy his parting words. He stopped cold when he realized Hagrid hadn’t moved an inch. He was still gently stroking the velvet of the box as tears slowly overflowed his eyes and ran down his cheeks. 

An uncomfortable feeling churned in Severus’s stomach. He should walk out, just leave right now, he knew he should. But...but he couldn’t, bloody hell. He walked to Hagrid’s side of the table and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, patting awkwardly. 

Hagrid sniffed loudly. “I just can’ believe it. It’s so nice.”

“Yes, well, I _am_ repaying a life debt.”

“I jus’...I jus’ dinna think I could be fixed.” 

Severus stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to refill Hagrid’s mug. He busied himself at the tap for longer than necessary to give the other man time to compose himself. When he turned around he nearly dropped the mug when he saw that Hagrid was holding one of the vials in his hand, the stopper already off. 

Severus walked calmly to the table—much more calmly than he felt—and set down the mug. Hagrid looked at him with grateful eyes. “Here we go!” he said before tipping the small contents of the vial in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste and grabbed his mug, taking several healthy gulps of the whiskey to wash the taste from his mouth. 

Against his will, Severus was fixated on Hagrid’s crotch. He could swear the bulge already seemed bigger, but surely Hagrid wouldn’t get erect _now._ Almost as if reading his thoughts, Hagrid groaned and grabbed his crotch, squeezing and rubbing himself through the leather of his trousers. Severus choked on a gasp and Hagrid startled as if he had completely forgotten Severus was still there. “Bollocks, I’m sorry, Sev...I got...I got carried away…”

Hagrid trailed off and their gazes connected. Severus’s breath hitched again when he realized that Hagrid was staring directly at him and had trailed his hand back down to his crotch. 

“Hagrid,” Severus said, a warning in his voice.

“ _Severus_ ,” Hagrid answered.

An embarrassing whimper forced its way out of Severus’s throat as he continued watching Hagrid. He swallowed hard before he slowly moved his own hand to the front of his rapidly tenting robes and began rubbing himself. 

Hagrid grunted and pushed his chair further back, creating more room for his legs to stretch out. He hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers and reached into them, pulling his cock out and giving it a few long strokes. 

Severus nearly fainted. He could tell that Hagrid wasn’t entirely hard, but he already had the largest cock Severus had ever seen. He needed that cock. He needed it in his mouth, on his face, in his arse. With shaking hands, Severus unbuttoned his robes and let them drop to the floor, leaving him clothed only in his tight black pants, his decently-sized bulge clearly visible. 

Severus continued to palm and squeeze himself through his pants while Hagrid stroked his own full length, the girth of which was growing by the minute. Finally, Severus couldn’t take it anymore and he slowly reached his hand out toward Hagrid’s cock, an eyebrow quirked in a silent plea to let him touch. 

Eyes wide, Hagrid nodded and let go of his member, minutely thrusting his hips forward in encouragement. Severus gently wrapped his hand around the middle of Hagrid’s shaft and moaned involuntarily when he realized that his fingers couldn’t reach all the way around. Throwing caution to the wind, he positioned himself in front of Hagrid and grabbed his cock with both hands, stroking the considerable length from root to tip. 

Hagrid’s head lolled behind him and his hips twitched each time Severus reached the head of his cock, the cock that was so incredibly hard it was beginning to deepen into a shade of purple that Severus found entirely too enticing.

Hagrid’s eyes shot open and he grunted in question when Severus’s hands left his prick, but Severus was just kneeling down to grab his wand from his robes. He cast a Lubrification charm into his hand and proceeded to slather the liquid on Hagrid’s cock. Hagrid keened under his breath and continued twitching in Severus’s hands. 

Severus watched, mesmerized, as a large drop of precum formed at the turgid tip of Hagrid’s cock. He wasn’t even thinking when he leaned down and sucked the drop into his mouth. Hagrid cried out and bucked forward, his dick smacking Severus in the jaw. The force of the smack hurt, and Severus grinned. 

“This will stay between us, won’t it, Rubeus?” Severus asked.

“Yeah...yeah, it will.” Hagrid looked more than a little lost, but Severus knew he had ways to keep the half-giant quiet if he needed to. Severus picked up his wand again and cast his familiar preparation charms, this time casting a double strength Loosening Charm. 

“Prepare yourself,” he whispered to Hagrid. 

“Wha’?” 

Severus’s face twisted into a sly smile. “Just hold on as long as you can.” With that, he dropped his pants and straddled Hagrid’s lap. His toes just barely touched the ground on either side of Hagrid’s legs so he was going to have to get creative to actually mount his cock. 

Hagrid had gone silent, his eyes wide as he watched Severus climb onto his lap, Severus’s smaller cock bumping into Hagrid’s large one. Severus lifted a leg and caught his heel on the edge of Hagrid’s chair, his other leg quickly following suit on the other side. He briefly felt ridiculous with his knees practically folded to his ears, but this gave him the leverage to lift himself up.

Hagrid gasped as Severus rose into a squat and grabbed Hagrid’s cock, which was now below him. In one slow, careful movement Severus lined Hagrid’s cock up with his entrance and began carefully sinking down onto it. He smiled wickedly as Hagrid’s mouth gaped open in shock and pleasure. He leaned in close. “Breathe, Rubeus, breathe.” 

Hagrid took a large, gasping breath and Severus was off, bouncing up and down Hagrid’s considerable girth with abandon—he had trained for this, and he was going to take his pleasure. Hagrid’s large hands gripped Severus’s hips to help guide him up and down, even while his head was tilted back and his eyes shut tight, deep grunts coming from him each time he was fully embedded in Severus. 

With Hagrid’s assistance, Severus was able to take a hand off of the other man’s shoulder so he could grasp his own cock. He couldn’t believe he was actually impaling himself on the half-giant’s cock, warring emotions of intense pleasure and intense shame fought within him and made every lick of desire even more delicious.

“I’m...I’m…” Hagrid stuttered.

“You can come now, Hagrid,” Severus huffed out, sinking all the way down on Hagrid’s cock and clenching his muscles. Hagrid didn’t disappoint: he came. And came. And came. 

Severus could feel the come squeezing out of his hole as Hagrid groaned and shuddered beneath him. It was just dirty enough to send Severus over the edge and he leaned back and cried out as he painted Hagrid’s vest with his come. 

Hagrid went limp below Severus, his head resting on the back of the chair and his eyes still closed. Severus could feel his cock still twitching inside him as they both took a moment to wind down from the high of orgasm. Finally, Severus hoisted himself up again, hissing as Hagrid’s still-thick cock slid out of him. 

Hagrid barely stirred. “Y’ok?” he asked sleepily. Severus picked up his wand and cast a cleaning charm over Hagrid’s vest since he didn’t want to stain the nice leather. He then grabbed his pants and robes from the floor and pulled his robes on, stuffing his pants into a pocket. He wanted to feel Hagrid’s come sliding out of him the whole walk of shame back to his rooms.

He picked up Hagrid’s whiskey mug and took a deep drink, then slammed it on the table. Hagrid, nearly asleep, startled and asked if he was ok again. Severus leaned into Hagrid’s ear and licked the shell of it, then whispered, “Keep your bumbling mouth closed and this _will_ happen again.” 

Severus smirked when Hagrid shuddered and his cock twitched in interest, even while the man was nearly asleep again. Severus let himself out of Hagrid’s hut and walked slowly back to his rooms, already planning an excuse for a trip back to the small hut tomorrow.


End file.
